tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
Social Functions
Social Functions Friends *You can add 5 new friends per day **Apparently there is no limited to the amount of friends you can have. There are limitations, though, when it comes to gifts and invitations. **Post your Friend ID here --> Post Your Names For Visits! **As of a recent update, you can no longer add friends using Friend IDs on mobile devices. All friends you add must be Facebook friends. Once added, you can safely delete them from your Facebook friends list. *You can visit the islands where your friends are playing. Their game is stored on your device so that their worlds are available offline as well (you will eventually need to hit the "cancel" button). This way you can look ahead in the progress at very high levels. *You can invite friends to the Winter glade and get snow flakes which are used as an exclusive currency for some ornamental buildings. If you have a long list of friends the game will make a selection of about 50 friends who remain the same for the rest of your game. Gifts *You can receive 5 gifts every 24:00:00 **Each time you accept a gift you will also be able to thank the sender who will be awarded some resources (most often Food) randomly. In cases when you pick up items you will be lead to your inventory. You will have to go back to the accept page to thank. **Gifts that are not accepted will expire after 24:00:00 **You may compose a wishlist with resources and quest items for your friends. ***Important note: In case of quest items you must be on the island of the quest to have it available to add it to the list. ***If your favorite friend's wishlist doesn't show up try again and if you are lucky he will be there this time (only in cases of many friends) *You can send 10 gifts every 24:00:00 *Required level to trade specific resources as Gifts or (presents): 1, 1, 10, 14, 19, 27, 35, 36, 42, 47, 52, 57, 60, 63 **You can only give quest items if you have completed the quest. You must be on the island of the quest to be able to trade it with a neighbor. It can not be seen when you are on the wrong island. *The 24h refresh time appears to be delayed on some platforms. *The 24h refresh restarts the next time you connect online after the previous 24h has expired. *The number of friends you can chose from for gifts is limited to 51. Free Resources * You receive resources, Reputation and XPs (random range 10-50) for every visit (up to a limit of your reputation per day) as a gratuity. The amount depends on the resource. You can chose among different resources and obtain them this way without the usual requirements (like having a quarry). The friend needs to be different during a period of 24h. New resources are assigned every morning. ** 60 units of Food ** 50 units of Wood ** 20 Units of Lumber ** 30 units of Stone ** 15 units of Cut Stone ** 15 units of Marble ** 30 units of Sand ** 16 units of Cut Marble ** 16 units of Coral ** 12 units of Glass ** 16 units of Copper ** 11 units of Paint ** Coal and Polunarium cannot be obtained this way. * On every visit you have 5 picks to get some more units of the specified resource. The first pick is usually more rewarding but the amount you get is random. Each pick consumes 10 points of Endurance or (Wing energy). Endurance is restored at a rate of one point per 3 minutes and can also be purchased for gems from the store. Chose your picks wisely! * The resources are not related to the game of your friend. He may not even have access to the resource you are picking. Neither are they related to the building that they top. Winter Glade * After collecting ice keys from any of the caves you can invite your friends to the Winter Glade. The goal of this contest is to get 100 Points which you can hardly achieve by yourself, although there is an achievement for doing it alone. With the help of your friends you will most likely win. There are some gems awarded here. If you have build all the snow buildings you will get 20 Gems which is the highest amount awarded in the game as a result of playing it. You can invite up to 4 friends any time before or during the contest. To view initial Quest Chain see here -->> Holiday Quest Chain Workers * If you don't have enough workers for a job you can lend up to 3 per day from your friends and they won't even notice (?). You will see their picture above the worker's head. Social Media Share Every notification that pops up has the option to 'share' the achievement (level, completed quest, etc) on social media sites Facebook and Twitter, for a gem reward. How to share Automatically, the Facebook and Twitter buttons are selected. Once you close out of the acheivement window, a new window pops up asking you to log into either Facebook or Twitter (or both), giving them permission to post on your page. Once you share the log in data with Tribez, it will only reward you the gems ONCE. So that is 20 gems for Facebook, and 20 gems for twitter. It does not give you 20 gems every time you get an acheivement. (NEEDS EDIT: Does it still post on your FB/TW every time you get an acheivment?) Disabling the share Many of us do not want to post on the page, so simply de-select the button by either/or/both Facebook and Twitter, and the notifications asking for your log in will not pop up again. (Until you re-select the button) Category:Social Media